


05:20 AM

by minhyuksfatgf (lilipoppii)



Series: Short Stories: MX [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, joohoney is a clingy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/minhyuksfatgf
Summary: When you go to visit Changkyun, your best friend, you were warned he had a roommate- but what you were not told was that said roommate would become clingy when sick.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Series: Short Stories: MX [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900846
Kudos: 15





	05:20 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [tumblr](https://fantasia-minhyuk.tumblr.com/post/190006416772/status-complete-wc-924-pairing-jooheon-x-reader).

## 02:20am

Jooheon whines and huffs as he emerges from his room, lips in full pout as he looks around his apartment for his best friend. He had hoped that Changkyun would be home by now. What he thought had just been allergies earlier had blossomed into a full cold and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle his best friend so that he would feel safe before being able to sleep again. 

He almost misses the black suitcase stationed outside Changkyun’s bedroom door, nailing it with his foot before hissing and whining loudly. This was not his day. He tosses open the bedroom door, vaguely making out the body of his best friend asleep on his bed before he trudges inside, not batting an eye as he slides under the covers and invades the other boy’s space. Changkyun has long since been accustomed to his mannerisms when he was sick, so Jooheon wrapped his arm over the other boy’s waist— pausing when something seemed off.

He tilted his head some, “Did you lose weight?” He questions barely as a whisper before shrugging and closing his eyes.

* * *

## 05:20am

You blink open your eyes, feeling a tenseness in your shoulder blades as you yawn into your hand. It wasn’t painful, really, just tight feeling. You rolled your shoulder blades some before lifting your arms overhead to stretch out your body, pointing the tips of your toes and even letting weird sounds leave your mouth. Changkyun had been used to this routine you had every morning, being the early riser between the two of you before you would leave him to sleep peacefully while you changed to do your morning jog. 

However, unlike normal, when you stretched today the arm you had vaguely recalled being around your waist tightened and a face pressed into your back followed by a small whine. You froze, mid-stretch, knowing well that was not your friend. Changkyun, since you’ve known him and were close enough to share a bed with him, had never once been one to try and cuddle closer to you. 

“Changkyunie, stop moving,” a voice calls from behind you.

That solidifies the fact that it is not your friend and panic floods you as you try to turn within this stranger’s grasp. You struggle against their tight hold, your eyes shooting wide as you take in the face of Changkyun’s roommate. His blonde hair hanging over his face and lips in a seemingly permanent pout. Your mouth opens, a screech forming somewhere inside you as stare at the boy still clinging to you tightly. Which, of course, wakes the still sleepy boy. His eyes widening in response as he recognizes you as well. 

Jooheon removes his arms quickly, pushing himself as far from your body as he can to the point he almost falls off of Changkyun’s bed. He seems frozen as much as you had been earlier. A menagerie of emotions sliding over his face as he stares at you, the pout from his sleep returning. “Sorry,” he finally voices aloud, never lowering his hands to be comfortable again.

You sit up on the bed, crossing your legs over each other as you watch him. A few moments pass before he mirrors your sitting position, lowering his hands to be comfortable. He seems to take your silence as disbelief as he opens his mouth again to continue explaining himself. However, you twist your torso till your back pops loud enough for him to hear. You turn and repeat the process to the opposite side. 

Jooheon watches quietly as you stand from the bed, grabbing shorts and a shirt before leaving the room. He stares at the door wondering if you were pissed at him. That bothered him a lot, he didn’t like being hated or even disliked by anyone.

## kyuntheone ► ynmademedoit

Changkyun is laughing as he dials his best friend, not even surprised by how fastly he picks up the call. “So, good news, y/n doesn’t hate you!”

“Okay, but why are you laughing?”

Rustling comes over the line and a chair squeak before his best friend’s voice returns. “Because she’s dumb and won’t stop spamming my Snapchat. You wouldn’t happen to want to adopt my best friend from the States, would you? I promise she’s potty trained.”

“I-I,” Jooheon starts, coughing to steady his voice, “I could probably be persuaded.”

“What?”

Jooheon’s voice changes to small font, “What?”


End file.
